


Time sensitive

by Shipmaster777



Category: Gotham (TV), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Crossover, DCAMU, F/M, Gotham, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipmaster777/pseuds/Shipmaster777
Summary: After an attack by Darkside the world is left in tatters few are still alive. But with help of the rebels Damien and Raven travel back in time to stop this years before it happend but how will damien react seeing those he saw as friends and family no longer as close as they were in his timeline
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, damien Wayne(Robin)/Rachel Roth(Raven)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this is definitely a crossover fanfiction it's based between the DCAM and Gotham DCAM meaning the DC Animated Movies like son of batman teen titans vs justice league and all that. But also Gotham as in the tv show. I'm not using Dark apokolips mainly because i haven't seen it yet im in the middle of watching the DCAM im currently watching Suicide Squad Hell to pay. This is a combo ship Bruce, Selina and Damien and Raven. This is going to get complicated to explain but this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. If you enjoy this please let me know.**

* * *

**Damiens PoV (2040)**

Gotham has been destroyed. The world has been decimated. The only ones that survived were the smartest stealthiest people on the planet. The Justice League were attacked by Darkside; they were too unprepared; the only people there at the time were Superman and Green Lantern. When they were taken to Apokalyps Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman staged an attack with Constatine and Zatana. But it failed. They went up and no one saw them for three months and in that three months more and more parademons came through the portal the military got wiped out first then police then the white house.

Gotham was destroyed then Coast city then Central city. Atlantis fell last, they put up the best fight.

The smart survived. And the lucky. Raven and myself we got lucky. After those few months with Know Justice League. The Titans became the first line of defence. That was until the Justice League came back. Mutated by whatever Darkside does to his victims. They attacked the tower Dick, Kori, Garfield, Jaime they fell beaten the killed. Part of me feels like it was a mercy kill to save them from becoming mutants like the Justice League.

Me and Raven weren't there. We were sent on a mission to discover the whereabouts of the Justice League; we found them just hours too late.

Wayne Manor fell with Alfred in it. He died quickly. Jhon Stewart managed to get the lantern corps but the combined power of Zatana and Constantine with Hal wiped them out and mutated them. Then other lantern corps joined but they too got wiped out and enslaved Sinestro was too stubborn and killed by John and Hal.

It came to point that the heroes that were left were just too weak to fight them. We came to rely on Gorilla tactics luring parademons and taking them out. I guess the rebels think eventually he'll run out of minions. But even if that works we still have the corrupted Justice League. We took out Cyborg a few months ago. He was at Blackgate attempting to eradicate the people there and Raven with the help of the villains there stopped him and killed him. Same with Constatine in Arkham. Joker got the shot.

This has been my life for a six years now.

* * *

My buzzer went off letting me know that it was time for the meeting. My step mother was one of the leading members of this rebellion and they say they have a plan that could fix all of this.

I leave my room and start walking towards the war room. Thankfully Father was paranoid of everything and had myself and Dick establish a base in case he went dark or the Justice League turned. No one knows about this place over time it was turned into a fall back place for the titans after the trigon incident myself and Dick thought it wise that our mini bunker should be much much bigger.

On my way to the war room I bumped into Rachel. I smiled and nodded as we walked with each other staying in silence. She knew i dont like small talk and she's the same. We walked in silence the whole way there. I know I was taught by Raj and Father to not show emotion when I'm needed by others and I've been needed for years.

Which means i haven't shown emotion in six years. I didn't even cry when the titans died. I couldn't Raven and the people needed Robin to be the next Batman and Damien the next Bruce Wayne. My feelings for Raven have become an after thought sadly.

We finally made our way to the war room. My step-mother sat there with the others.

"Damien, Raven! How are you two this evening?" My step Mother asked.

"Were fine, mother. Why did you summon us?" I ask.

"What do you mean? I didn't summon you". My step mother said looking around the table of rebel leaders until her eyes fixed on her worst enemy at the table.

"Not me Kitty" he said.

"Can it Jeremiah!" she said standing up threateningly

"Don't call me Jeremiah!" he said smiling and standing up as well.

"Sit the fuck down!" Steve Trevor said. "I'm the one who summoned them!" He admitted.

"Steve we can't! You know i won't risk it!" step mother said.

"For the first time in six years we have a chance to fix this. No matter the risk" Steve said.

"He's my son!" my mother said glaring at him.

"Is he though Selina?" Jeremiah asked. My mother's glare worsened and turned on Jeremiah.

"Yes I am". I say smiling at my Mother hoping to calm her down.

She smiled warmly and calmed down a bit.

"Touching but this is ridiculous. We need to send them, it's pointless arguing!" Vandell Salvage stated.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about". Raven asked.

"I agree. The fuck you talking about?" I ask. My mother raises an eyebrow at my statement, probably wondering how long I started swearing. Just saying I'm 20!

"Your 'mother' and the rest of us found a way to save everyone and won't let us let you do it"

"What are they talking about mother?" I ask.

"Fine. But no guarantee i'll let you do it". She said standing up with Jeremiah, Steve, Vandall, Jason and Lex.

We started moving towards the lab area where most of Star labs moved too. Including one Cyrus Stone minus an arm courtesy of Victor trying to kill him. The irony is now he has a robot arm guess they had something in common until Victor died.

But in the center of the lab was a big ass metal ring with objects aiming for the center. Me and Raven stared at it.

"What the fuck is that" Raven asked.

"Robin, Raven meet Victor Stone," Cyrus said. Pointing at the object. "At least most of him".

"As salvage as it is we broke down Victor and used his Cyborg pieces to build this".

"What is 'it'" I ask.

"A time machine" Jeremiah said simply.

"A what?" I asked.

"You heard me," Jeremiah said glaring.

"Cyrus, you explain," Lex said.

"You see my son was fused with Apokolips technology including what we call boom tubes. While i was studying my son i realised that if i could change the frequency of the boom box or mother box as they are called we could maybe not teleport but time travel"

"That being said, as soon as we turn this thing on Darkside will know where we are. Which means no testing and everybody here will die"

"But if the plan works technically we won't die". Jason cut in.

"Yes that is true if they were successful they could stop this evasion while the humans have the advantage".

"Ok from what I heard I'm assuming by them you mean Rachel and I you want us to travel back in time stop darkside and erase this entire timeline" i say.

"Pretty much," Vandell says.

"But if it doesn't work you'll both die and this entire base will be destroyed by the justice league in seconds". My mother says.

"Selina we need to this we will never beat them this will end the same way with us messing up and dying". Steve said

"Yes Miss Wayne. Things have gotten so bad Joker has a say in world changing events" Lex said.

"Says the man who threw a parade when Superman disappeared" Mother said.

"Yes and i have got so desperate I want someone to go back in time and save Superman!"

Me and Rachel looked at each other and I stared into her beautiful eyes and she stared back at me. We both knew what we needed to do.

"Mother. We need to do this. They're right this fight can only go one way and it will end with us failing. I would rather die trying to save the earth then being too stubborn to stop fighting a pointless war". I say standing forward.

"Yes miss Wayne he's right. We need to do this". Raven said standing next to me.

Mother looked at us you could tell a million thoughts went through her head. She stared at us and a small tear ran down her face.

"Ok. Let's do it". She spoke softly like already regretting saying it.

Almost an hour later me and Raven had been fitted into the machine.

"What year?" One of the scientists asked.

"2031". My mother said with certainty. "November 17th 2031"

"Why that specific date Miss Wayne". Cyrus asked.

"Trust me. A few months later in February 2032 people will start going missing. Your father will start searching and hunting the creature responsible. He will then meet Green Lantern this way and it will end with the first battle of Darkside". My mother explained.

"Ok setting the date. Done all that's left is turning it on". The lead scientists stated.

My mother walked up to us and stared at me. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. She did the same for Raven.

"Me and your father aren't happy with each other when you're going. So you need to really sell that in your timeline we love each other. And you need me helping early". My mother said.

"Yes mother".

"Damien. This is his third year being batman he came back to Gotham in 2029 after leaving for ten years in 2019".

"Yes mother".

"Also you were conceived sometime in 2020 so you are born when you're going but Bruce won't find out about you for another year and bit ok". She stated.

"Yeah but I'm going to tell him now right". I say.

"Well yes. But you may recall he wasn't exactly ecstatic when he discovered you so please be careful around him. Also he won't like her" she said motioning to Raven.

"Why?" I ask concern creeping into my voice.

"You need to remember. This is a time when Batman was a myth where the Justice League didn't even know each other where Superman may have been the biggest threat to the world. Wonder Woman was being publicly scrutinised. This was not a good time for heroes." My mother said.

"Yes but why would he dislike Raven".

"She's a magic sorcerer with a literal demon embedded in her head getting full access to her mind". She explained.

"Ok don't let Raven get hurt, make friend with father, reunite you guys together. Anything else mother" I say.

"Be safe. And I love you Damien". She spoke.

"I love you to mom". I say smiling briefly. And with that and a final tear she gave the order.

"Turn the machine on". She spoke softly but they heard. One quick glance around the room. In a way it takes will power they may hope we can fix this and then they won't be dead but they will still die. Painfully.

They looked at each other and nodded one last time before the machine booted up the whirring sounds started up.

"It would be best if you guys took up as little space as possible. It may make the experience smoother. So just kinda get in close to each other". Cyrus yelled.

I grabbed Raven and held her tight even in the distance I felt the ceiling above us shake as the parademons landed with the justice league. Dust fell on top and the lights shook. They found us.

A small blue ball of energy wrapped around us slowly getting faster and faster each time it passed us. The lab door burst open and the guards let loose, taking out a few demons in the process but there was no hope for Superman who just squashed their heads like playdoh.

After him Father walked in and after a nod Superman left. Jason Todd opened fire at father but it was useless. The mutations also affected his armor; it was futile. Jason was dead before his guns ran out of ammo.

Next was Cyrus and with all due respect he did good against my father but that too was futile. Vandal and Lex attempted to hold him off.

My mother turned to us.

"I love you my kitten" And ran to face who was once the man she loved.

The most painful part about this was seeing my own father killing the closest person I had to a mother ever.

He ran for us but it was two late. In a blinding light we were gone.

Gone to save the world.

* * *


	2. Meeting the family

**Bruce’s PoV(2029)**

“Keep up Robin!” I called out from behind me as we ran above the streets of Gotham. Jumping building to building.

“You know it’s funny that you always repeat that!” He says from behind me.

I quickly grapple up to a taller building. And land on one of the many golems planted around Gotham.

Robin landed next to me.

“You know Bruce this past year and a bit has been fun and all…”

“It’s been fun? Must not be doing this properly” I say with a light smirk.

“Hardy har har. But I’m being serious Bruce. I think it’s time that I… That I…” he was interrupted by an alarm going off below us. I activated my enhanced vision in my cowl. A quick figure dressed in black ran passed right below us. 

“Who was that!?” Robins asked behind me.

“Personal” I say.

“What are you talking about!?”

“Go back to the cave. I deal with her”.

“Ugh fine but we need to talk!”

“After” I say as I jump off the skylight. 

Robin leaves and I try catching up to her.

I was making good ground before I noticed her hand movement. She commonly did that particular thing with her hand just before she threw something.

I was proven correct when her arm threw backwards a bunch of caltrops.

I quickly grappled above myself and boosted above her, gliding over her caltrops and right above her. 

I quickly dive down. When out of nowhere she throws up another item I didn’t have time to counter. Heat covered my eyes, blinding me temporarily. I landed unable to open my eyes.

“Dear me Batsy you made me take out my pepper spray you really shouldn’t sneak up on a woman”. 

“Pepper spray grenade? Really!?” I ask.

“A kitty’s gotta do what a Kitty’s gotta do”.

“But pepper spray!” I exclaim this really hurts. I heard a small giggle. An honest giggle, not an act like I know she puts on but actually Selina, the person who challenged me to hit her with a bagel with the reward of a kiss.

The giggle stops as she catches herself. Her charade back up. I stand back up with red eyes barely visible through my mask.

“You know if you ask nicely, I may just give these back to you” she says holding a pair of diamond necklaces.

“Or….” she trails off walking closer and placing her left leg on my right leg leaning closer and drawing her claws around my bat symbol.

“If you ask nicely I could give you something else” she says looking up her lips close to mine. Another charade but I know she’d do it.

She pretends she likes to use seduction as a weapon to distract men to steal what they want. But I know she never actually did anything with those men. But there was something different about this one. I could feel her racing heart even through our suits. She was nervous.

Before I could say anything a large amount of light appeared above us. We separated and got ready for a fight. 

But two people dropped down. A boy in an altered robin suit and then a girl in purple robes dropped down with him. 

They both looked up. I couldn’t help but hear.

“Hey dad”

  
  


**Selina PoV (2029)**

What the fuck was I doing. It’s one thing to do that with men to get what I want. I could just knock them out after but Bruce was different I would have actually done it. Then what. A one night stand with my childhood best friend who I have an insane crush on still!

When the two kids landed even through the mask the boy was wearing I could see Bruce in him. As confused as I was I wasn’t surprised when I heard him call Bruce dad. Shocked maybe. But I wasn’t surprised.

“Who are you two?” Bruce asked, helping the girl up first. Much against my glare. Bloody hell, I'm bad. Bloody hell!? where the hell did that come from? It's the Alfred in me.

“It’s a long story but what year is it?” The boy asked.

“You high or something? It’s 2029!” I say.

“Good good” the boy in the Robin outfit said.

“Who are you?” Bruce asked again.

“We’re from the future. And I’m your son”.

  
  


**Rachel’s PoV**

Well that sounded ridiculous. We’re from the future seriously he couldn’t have said anything better. 

Well I guess there’s nothing better then that like we’re from the year 2038 and you all fuck up!

Yeah no that’s worse.

I look around. I step away from the three people drawing the attention of them all. I step closer to the edge and look up we’re about 10 stories up. And this is the first time I’ve seen the sky without red or a big ass planet in the center in six years. Just stars. And the moon. Even Father appeared to quiet down when we saw this.

They looked at me with worry.

“It’s beautiful. A sky without death. Just stars”.

They look at me. Damien had a little smile on his face but Bruce and Selina looked worried.

“Ok, let’s say we believe you, what’s so bad that you had to come back and tell us?”

“It’s-its kinda hard to explain” I say.

“Then try”. Bruce replies.

“We’re from the year 2038. I’m Rachel Roth 19 then but 10 years old here. This is Damien Wayne he’s 18 then but nine now. And we’re here to stop the end of the world!” I rant on getting more confused looks.

“Don’t believe you!” Selina drawing her claws.

“Yeah same. If he’s my son and he’s nine now how come I’ve never heard of him”.

“League of assassins. My mother’s Talia al Ghul! Last I checked you slept with her around 9 years ago!” Damien said placing his hand on his sword hilt.

When Bruce didn’t reply. Selina glared at him.

“An Al Ghul seriously!? An Al Ghul of all the families you chose Ra’s Al Ghul’s second daughter!” Selina yells.

“Not now Selina!” Bruce defends looking back at us. 

“Ok you timeline matches but that doesn’t prove you’re from the future just that you know more than I do about Talia!”

Damien reaches down his top pulling out a small locket. He took it off and threw it to Bruce. 

Bruce opens the locket revealing the picture inside to both him and Selina.

“Her name was Helena. She died when Darkside attacked. She was only five”.

Bruce looked a little sad by this.

“She was my sister. Even if we shared a different mother”.

Bruce handed the locket to Selina who was now getting a closer look. 

“We go to the cave. I want a blood test done on you! Then we can talk”

“Deal”. Damien says.

We passed by Selina who a Little watery eyes handed back the locket back to Damien I got a quick glance and saw two happy parents holding a newborn baby. The two parents looked like Selina and Bruce.

  
  


**Dicks PoV (2029)**

“I just don’t know how to tell him Alfred”. I say pacing around the batcomputer.

“You’re acting like he displays emotion on a regular basis”. Alfred say tonelessly as he sets down tea for me and for Bruce when he comes home. And a third cup. Like always.

“You know every time Bruce goes off on his own you always lay a third cup down. Expecting him to come back with someone?” I ask.

“Unfortunately yes sir. But she never does”. He say with slight sadness.

“Who?” I ask my curiosity getting the better of my current situation. 

Alfred looked excited to tell me but then looked down.

“I’m afraid master Dick I cannot say. Master Bruce has forbidden me to talk about miss Kyle to anyone”. He says sadly.

“Oh I see. Does she know about his….Dark side”.

“I’m afraid she does. Ever since the start. I’m afraid she knew it was him before she even saw him”.

“Strong connection”. I state evaluating everything he said.

“Now I shall say no more. You have your own issues to deal with. Like telling Master B that you are leaving Gotham”. Alfred spoke.

He set his tray down on the side. And brushed off some invisible dust from my suit. I smiled lightly. 

“You know I hear that the fast guy in Central city has a sidekick now. And the bow guy in Star city”. Alfred says casually. 

“I still don’t know why Bruce doesn’t just talk to these hero’s. Maybe they could make a difference. Have a power that no one could fight. Make the criminals too scared to fight”. I asked.

“Master Bruce once said something to me which I will tell you. He told me that. ‘If you use power to control or strike fear there will always be others to oppose it’”

“What’s that mean?” 

“If they team up and form a league. What stops their villains from doing the same?”

“What the Joker teams up with meta humans...yeah that sounds bad”. I admit.

“Indeed although his research on Clark Kent confuses me”.

“Who’s Clark Kent?”

“Some reporter in Metropolis. He has his name circled with an S around it”. Alfred explained.

“Maybe someone to look into in the future or a lead on a case?” I guess.

“Mmm perhaps”. Alfred agreed.

The cave doors open and familiar sound of the batmobile fills the cave.

Through the waterfall the batmobile emerges and parks on the pedestal.

Bruce and two others emerge from the car as well.

Alfred looked concerned frankly so did I.

One of the people to exit the car was wearing my uniform!

“Alfred run a blood test and bring the results to me” Bruce orders, taking off his cowl and pointing to the boy in my uniform.

“Yes sir” Alfred replies, getting the needle to perform the test.

“So your Dick Grayson”. Someone said next to me. 

I quickly drew my bo staff and swung for the assailant but it was grabbed with cat-like reflexes and I was disarmed.

“Overrated much” she mutters, throwing my staff at me.

She was an early thirties woman wearing a pure black leather suit with a tight hood pressing against her head on the hood was a pair of red goggles and two fake cat ears.

She took off her hood and removed the glasses to reveal a surprising amount of curled hair covering her head.

She smiles at me. This must be the personal issue Bruce was chasing.

Alfred came back but this time taking the tunnel to the batmobile not noticing the woman next to me. Much to the amusement of Bruce and the woman. 

After taking the blood sample from the man in my uniform he looked down and saw the woman. Who grinned ear to ear. 

“Miss Kyle!” He says nearly dropping the needle.

“Hey Alfie” she said giggling a bit.

Alfred smiled but composed himself.

He nodded and walked down the corridor back to our location and but the blood sample into the DNA thingy.

The girl that arrived in the purple robes floated down next to me. And the fake robin grapple swung to us.

“Hi my name is Rachel Roth. This is Damien”. She said to me holding out her hand.

I shook her hand a looked over to Damien.

“You got a last name?” I ask.

“Not yet” He says looking past me to the computer. Where Bruce sat stressed. Above on the screen was a match DNA I walked over and got a closer look. Damien DNA matched Bruce’s or was close to his.

“My last name is Wayne”. He spoke behind me. My eyes went cartoonishly wide and I turned to him. He took his mask off and the similarities between him and Bruce were astounding. Even Selina looked taken aback. 

Alfred returned with more tea for Damien and Rachel. Then he looked at the kid. And once again nearly dropped what he was holding.

He was the son of batman.

  
  


**Damien PoV**

It was a long night. Me and Rachel told Father and the rest all about the future leaving out my last memories. They don’t need to know about stepmothers' end.

“So then you came here to try and stop it?” Dick asked.

“Yes. In a few months people will start disappearing when father investigates he’ll find Green lantern then others will emerge”.

“But we don’t stop him?” Father asked.

“You will. But it’s temporary. He’ll send agents to kill superman then take superman’s DNA and power up his own soldiers with superman’s DNA” Rachel explained.

“Then all hell breaks lose. You guys attack and get captured then you get mutated into mindless soldiers and attack. Killing the titans and nearly us!” I add.

“The Titans?” Father asked.

“A team led by Dick and Kory. We were both on that team” Rachel said gesturing herself and I.

“So when you say they kill the Titans. That means me and others?” Dick asked.

“Yes. You were the first to die father mercy kills you” 

“Mercy!?” Alfred asked, appalled.

“If you didn’t die you would have mutated into an incurable mutant. I say death was a mercy!”

“Ok then what’s the plan to stop this?” Selina piped up.

“How bad was bad?” My father asked.

“I was thinking about it. And I believe if we could find out where Apokalyps is in space we could attack while Darkside’s army is unprepared. No intense mutants, no sinister plan and he doesn’t even know that superman is here! He would be blindsided”. I say.

“Yes that seems good but we have know way of knowing where the planet is”. Batman.

“Yes that is true but we know that darkside sends scouts first before the abductions. Those scouts should be carrying mother boxes which hopefully should be able to open a portal straight to Apokalyps.”

“Ok so the plan is to gather the other heroes, find the scouts, take the mother box and fight Darkside”. Dick surmised.

“More than just the justice league we would need the titans and maybe others”. Rachel replies.

“Ok. But we need to remember the scouts could be soon and we don’t know how much longer until darkside attacks. If we take the scouts out Darkside will be going in blind”. 

“We need to be quick” Selina added.

“We?” Bruce asked.

“Mothers- sorry Selina’s right” I say, getting wide eyes from everyone and a giggle from Rachel.

“Mother? Dick asked. “I thought you said he was an Al Ghul?”

“Selina became a mother to me when she married father and bore his daughter aka my sister. I also got sick of saying stepmother every time I talked to her”. I explained.

“Ok then. Let’s stop before I get my tubes tied”. Selina spoke up.

I chuckle slightly at that. 

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep. We start tomorrow. And remember. This entire mission. Is Time sensitive”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for those who liked this I really didn’t know if people would. It’s fun to know. I’m sorry for the title in the dialogue cliche it’s came out naturally. I hope to update soon but I have other stories on other fiction sites. And I have school to worry about. But I’ll try to update more since people like this.


End file.
